


Moonjumper/Reader Tidbits! (Short lil Snippets 'N Stuff)

by FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (and it's only rated teen cos of the yandere...ness), (cause Vanessa's mentioned in the 6th chapter and she's a BIII-), (it shifts from yandere content to fluff content), (nothing graphic though! no gore or blood here), (there will be heads up on each chapter so don't worry!), (yeah the tags are all over the place), (yeah you get the point), (yup lotta kissing in the fic), 2nd Person POV from Moonjumper, Abusive Relationship, Accidental Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Hint at Murder, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Moonjumper, Protective Moonjumper, Reader's POV, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Yandere, Yandere Moonjumper, reader is gender-neutral, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: Small "Moonjumper x Reader" snippets that I made on Discord! Keep in mind that these are very short, but it's a cluster of more than one and others may be added later! (gifted to Fizz cause she convinced me to post them here along with my other wonderful friends ;3) Enjoy all you Moon lad lovers!
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Moonjumper x Reader, Moonjumper/Reader, The Moonjumper x Reader, The Moonjumper/reader, Yandere!Moonjumper, Yandere!Moonjumper x Reader, Yandere!Moonjumper/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	1. Yandere!Moon being Creepy and Protective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizzysquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/gifts).



> Two Yandere!Moon snippets, one about Moonjumper finding his loved one hurt...and the other about him "confessing" to his soulmate in a very strange way.
> 
> (Warning for slight hint of murder and possessive behavior!)

_"Oh, my darling~"_ Moonjumper caresses your face, carefully looking over the bruise on your cheek. _"You simply must tell me..."_ he speaks calmly, though by the way his body is twitching you can tell that he is anything but calm. And you can't help but gulp nervously, as a dark shadow seems to be cast over Moonjumper's face, making his eyes glow a deep blood red.

_**"Who did this to you?"** _

You can hear the growl in his seemingly elegant voice. You feel as though you have no choice but to tell.

 _"Hmm? The Mafia, you say?"_ Moonjumper's voice almost goes back to normal, as he is lost in thought-

Before flashing you a wide, evil grin, filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth.

Moonjumper suddenly disappears in cluster of pixels and, judging by the blood-curdling screams you then hear in the distance, you assume he has taken care of your little "problem."

* * *

_"You know, when I was but a young boy-"_ you heard Moonjumper speak up next to you, as you both held each other's hand while stargazing. _"I used to look up at the night sky, just like we are now...and I always wondered if I could ever catch a star."_ he turns to look at you for a moment, smiling. But, even with the way the stars glittered so wonderfully in his eyes, you couldn't help but feel there was something...off about his smile.

 _"I simply adored their beauty then, and I still do now! But imagine...being able to so easily reach out and grab a star from the sky-"_ he makes said grabbing motion in the air, nearly startling you _"-and make it a precious keepsake for all eternity."_ his smile seems to go wider, and you cannot help but find it a bit unsettling.

 _"But...as precious as the stars are, they will never compare to the sight before me. Forever and ever, until the last one burns out in the twilit sky, you are the only beauty I will ever desire."_ Moonjumper takes the hands of yours that he was holding, and clasp both of his around them. _"You are my star, and always will be. And, now that I've caught you-"_

_**"I will n e v e r let you go~"** _


	2. The Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Moonjumper are simply hanging around (h a) in his favorite hammock. What could go wrong?

The two of them had just been teasing each other, with Moonjumper saying how cute they were and them saying the same about him in an endless cycle. Neither of them had expected the wind, which rocked the hammock they were both in. It caught them both of guard, with Moonjumper falling flat on his back and them falling directly on top of him. They bumped foreheads momentarily, which wasn't so bad. But then...

That's when the kiss happened.

Moonjumper's eyes were wide, as their lips were pressed against his for a brief second. Of course it didn't last long, with them pulling away suddenly and Moonjumper scrambling to get up. He was only halfway up, with them on his lap, before he started rambling his apologies. All the while the blue blush on his face grew more apparent.

_"A-ah! I'm sorry! So sorry, my love! I-I-I didn't mean to...I s-swear I-"_

But they simply pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him as they came closer.

_"M-my...love? Wh-what-"_

Before he could ask what was happening, they kissed him. On purpose this time. And it didn't seem like Moonjumper minded at all, his eyes filled with surprise for a moment...before slowly closing as he hummed against their mouth. Eventually he sunk back down into the hammock as they kissed him, before they eventually broke away. Moonjumper's eyes where still slightly closed, but a dopey smile grew on his face as little hearts flew above his head. And he giggled sweetly, as they laid down to cuddle with him.

_“Hehehe~...l-l-love you...m-my dearest~”_


	3. A Lovestruck Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, and it's from MJ's perspective! Moon just being a cutie and having an adorably huge crush on you, how sweet~

Moonjumper loved you. In fact, he positively _adored_ you! You were his stars, his moon, his night sky, his _everything._ And even though he had only been in a relationship with you for a short while, he felt as though you both had built a special bond that no one could break. You were simply too perfect, and he was lucky enough to have you!

Goodbyes were always heart-breakers for him. He knew that you would be coming back tomorrow to visit him again (of _course_ he knew that!), but he simply could not bear to see you part with him. It always left him with an empty feeling when you were gone from his home. But, despite this, he didn't have the heart to keep you from getting back home. 

Well, he didn't keep you _too_ long, at least. After all, he simply _had_ to give you a goodbye hug before his sweet little star left! (What kind of soulmate would he be if he didn't?!)

But the last thing he ever expected was for you to hug him instead, let alone _kiss_ him.

Moonjumper stood in front of you, nearly frozen, as you had your arms around him. And if that wasn't enough to nearly make him faint, your lips were also pressed softly against his. It was a sweet, loving kiss, one that almost made him feel dizzy. But just as he was about to join into the almost addicting feeling, you finally pulled back and smiled warmly at him. And before you left you placed a small kiss on his cheek for good measure, before waving him goodbye and going off home.

Moonjumper's face was still shocked by surprise, but he waved you goodbye slowly...before bringing a hand up to his cheek. Then he moved both on his lips. His face went a deep, glowing blue with blush. He almost couldn't believe it-

But then he suddenly burst into excitement, shooting up higher into the air. Once he was up there he flew every which way, spinning around in circles, all while clusters of pixelated hearts followed him. He giggled, laughed, whooped, squeaked happily to his little heart's content. He might have been loud enough to alert the whole forest, but he simply could not care. You loved him! You actually, really loved him! Well, of course he already knew you did, but still! It was like he was falling head-over-heels in love with you all over again!

He finally floated down to a nearby tree branch, hugging himself while sighing blissfully. This was perfect! Now that he knew you loved him that much, he could finally shower you with as much affection as he wanted! (Well, as much as you wanted, of course! He didn't want to get too carried away!) And you would both spend the rest of your days together, happy and in love, which was simply a dream come true to him.


	4. Moon's Sweet Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonjumper's singing voice is simply wonderful! So soft and peaceful, it could almost put you to sleep~

Without a doubt, Moonjumper had one of the most angelic singing voices you had ever heard. Some nights you just couldn't resist asking him if he would sing for you. And he always say that it was no trouble at all, as he was flattered that you enjoyed his singing so much. Tonight just happen to be one of those nights, and you eagerly watched as Moonjumper prepared by clearing his throat, before slowly humming a tune.

When he finally added vocals to the song, you couldn't help but sigh dreamily. It was just so incredibly beautiful. The way that his voice seem to carry out through the trees...it almost seemed magical. You scooted up closer to him, and he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were softly closed while he sang, and you were happy enough just watching him.

Moonjumper finally finished his little lullaby, ending on a lovely note. But when he heard silence hang in the air for a few moments (instead of your applause, which you never failed to give him), he quickly opened his eyes and looked over to you.

Only to find you sound asleep, your head resting on his shoulder.

He worried expression quickly turned to a relaxed smile. He then slowly maneuvered himself, taking off his jacket carefully before wrapping you in it and now holding you in his arms. You didn't wake, which Moonjumper thanked the stars for that. In his mind, it would have been a crime to wake such a sleeping beauty. And he sighed as he observed just how relaxed you were, your chest rising and falling, all while you smiled peacefully in your sleep. Why, he nearly shed over a tear over how happy you seemed to be with him.

 _"Sweet dreams, my sparkling star~"_ Moonjumper whispered softly, before placing a tender kiss on your forehead and snuggling up with you.


	5. A Dance and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of being lost in the music, but MJ prefers to be lost in the dance...especially with the love of his life~ (well, afterlife)

Moonjumper had many different hobbies that he enjoyed. He was extremely talented, and he was flattered that his skills never ceased to amaze you. He could sew, knit, sword fight, not to mention all the things he could do with his magic! But, out of all of his many talents, the most favorite ones were that he could sing...and dance.

He'd offer the proposal of a dance to you before, but you always seem reluctant to do so. He had no clue why. With how beautiful his little star was, he could only imagine how radiant you looked when dancing! So he brought it up again and again, being subtle with it and reassuring you that he didn't mind teaching you. So when you finally said "yes", it felt like a dream come true to him.

And that's how he had you in his arms, twirling you around in an elegant waltz. He made sure to go slow for you, so you would not lose your footing, and all the while he hummed a sweet tune while his eyes were closed. He felt so incredibly happy. Love was in the air and he had never felt more like he old self before. That's why while you were trying your best to follow his every move, he was already lost in the rhythm.

So lost, in fact, that he had carefully dipped you in his arms and kissed you without thinking twice.

You were surprised, of course, eye widening at the sudden action. But the kiss was so sweet and so tender on your lips...you felt your eyes close slowly while you tried to join in. But before you could, however, Moonjumper quickly realized what he was doing and pulled back from you.

You both stared at each other for a moment. Moonjumper was still holding you in his arms, and you were still dipped down. Both of you started to blush. And while the silence hung between you, Moonjumper scolded himself inside his mind. What was he thinking?! Kissing you suddenly like that?! You were sure to be mad at that, so he tried to come up with an apology quick.

_"I...I'm sorry, my love! I-I wasn't thinking! I was just-"_

Moonjumper's words were stopped, however, as you were quick to push him down and meet his lips with yours again. This time he was the one surprised. But, just like you, he closed his eyes and joined into the feeling. You both hummed happily and sweetly during the kiss, until you broke apart for a moment, just to give each other a loving gaze. Which was soon met by, yet again, another passionate kiss. All the while both of you couldn't help but wonder...why hadn't you done this _sooner?_


	6. Speak Your Mind, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even the littlest things let your partner know just how much they love you. You prove this by reassuring Moonjumper and giving him a chance he never had in the past.
> 
> (Warning! Just a heads up, the first half mentions the Prince and Vanessa! And while it doesn't get too bad, Vanessa still acts like her not-so-nice self, so you've been warned!)

_"Just shut up."_

_"Vanessa, I-"_

_"What did I_ just _say?!"_

 _He flinched, his body going rigid at her screeching tone of voice. He knew what it meant. Vanessa was angry at him, livid even. But for what? What had he done wrong_ now? _He couldn't understand. Hadn't he been doing well? It seemed to be that way...then again, she wouldn't be looking at him so irately if that were the case. He avoided her gaze, keeping his mouth shut as she wished. The room was silent...until he heard her footsteps, noticing she was coming towards him. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, shutting his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the inevitable impact on his cheek-_

_But...surprisingly, it never came. Instead, her gloved hand touching his cheek was all he could feel. He hoped she hadn't seen him shudder at this, and from the way her thumb grazed against his cheek he assumed she hadn't._

_"Well. Seems like you actually_ can _listen to me for once." her words stung with such bitterness, but he was silent all the same. He just silently wished she would tell him what he did wrong; it seemed as though he would get his answer, as she sighed and continued. "My prince, as much as I_ love _listening to your beautiful voice-" the emphasis on "love" sounded incredibly forced, he noticed with some sorrow. "-You talk too much. It's annoying. Unless you've got anything worthwhile to say, it would be useless to waste our time with such trivial things, no?" he felt absolutely_ crushed _by her words. But...nevertheless, he nodded briefly, feeling as though it was safe to open his eyes now._

_"Now, what do we say?" Vanessa cooed to him, in a sickeningly sweet tone. He bit his lip harder, hesitating...but her hold on his cheek becoming rougher forced him to make his decision out of fear._

_"I...I'm sorry-"_

_"'I'm sorry'_ what?"

_"...I'm sorry...my lady."_

_"Good. I'm glad we got that all sorted out!" Vanessa smiled at him, letting go of his cheek and finally backing away. He released breath he didn't even know he was holding, thankful as she started walking away from him. "Come along, my prince!" she sang, sounding immediately more happy than she was before. It...unnerved him. But, he wouldn't what to keep his lady waiting, that would be rude, so...he sighed dismally, following her out the door._

_"Coming, dear..."_

* * *

"Moony?"

Moonjumper blinked, vacantly staring up into the night sky.

"Moon? Sweetheart? Are you there?"

 _"Hmm?"_ he finally snapped out of it, looking back down at you. You were snuggled up next to him, your head against his chest as the two of you were laying in his hammock. _"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I was letting my mind wander, my apologies."_ he apologized, scolding himself mentally for ignoring you for who knows how long. It was a tough habit to shake. Not to mention what he was thinking of was...well, not worth dwelling on, so he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head and a quiet sigh. But, to his surprise, him apologizing made you giggle slightly.

"It's fine, Moony! You don't have to apologize, trust me. You do that too much." you smiled at him, softly, as you scooted closer to him, hugging him close to you. The act made him smile and let out a calm sigh, holding you closer to him as well, closing his eyes and nuzzling the top of your head softly...but then you caught his attention once more.

"Um...are you alright though? You looked sad..." your hand, which was already holding his, squeezed tighter as you asked him this question. And part of him, honestly, dreaded it. Did you really notice that? He felt guilty. After all, why should he be thinking about such things when he was with you? But...then again, the look in your eyes convinced him that _maybe_ he shouldn't be so hard on himself.

 _"I'm fine, my dear. Honest!"_ he smiled, kissing your forehead to reassure you...but then a thought struck him. _"Although...may I ask you a question?"_ he said quietly, noticing how you perked up at this. You nodded, whispering "Go ahead" softly, and he smiled at this. He was still slightly nervous, of course, but...as he held you tighter, and you did the same, all those worries seemed to melt away in an instant.

 _"Am I...am I ever annoying, my love? Do I talk too much? I know I tend to ramble on, and you usually don't mind, I just worry I can be a bit...much...sometimes, you know?"_ he managed to say, his hand squeezing yours back as a sign of comfort. He then noticed how your eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course not!" you answered, and while it was quick, he could hear the honesty coming from your voice. No condescending tone, no forced feelings...but, he couldn't help but ask-

_"Really?"_

"Really! If anything, you don't talk _enough."_ you stressed, noticing how his eyes lit up at such a comment. "Moony, I like it when you talk. I like hearing your voice. Your voice is so pretty... And when you're really passionate about something? Like astronomy and sword fighting? It's so cute! It's so cute to hear how much you love those things and how much you want to talk about them. I like it when you talk because..." you trailed off, his cheeks already blushing from your compliments, which he was pretty sure you were well aware of by now.

"...Because it means you're being _you."_ you said softly, in a way that made Moon's ghostly heart do flips in his chest. You _meant_ that? You really, honestly, and truly _meant_ that?! Before he could say anything, of course, you seemed to notice the excitement and admiration in his eyes and shyly added "At least...that's what I think, anyways." with a timid laugh afterwards.

 _"Sweetheart..."_ Moonjumper's voice softened, as he lifted your chin up to meet his gaze. He smiled at you warmly, and you returned it, the both of you staring into each other's eyes lovingly...until you both closed the gap, kissing each other. It was soft, sweet, as the two of you closed your eyes and hummed, relaxing in each other's touch. He combed his claws through your hair, and in return you cupped his cheek lovingly. You broke the kiss, eventually, which left you smiling adoringly at one another.

 _"Oh, I love you so much."_ Moon proclaimed, nuzzling your nose in an Eskimo kiss, which he knew never ceased to make you giggle. He loved that sound...the sound of you being so happy.

"I know you do, Moony." you teased, laughing at how he scrunched up his face and gave you and annoyed smile. "But...I like it when you remind me." you added, your fingers brushing against his cheek softly, before giving him a quick peck on the lips, one that colored his cheeks an even deeper blue. He chuckled, albeit a bit flustered. But he knew how to turn that situation around easily.

 _"Well, if it means I get such sweet kisses from you, I suppose I should remind you more often, no?~"_ he replied with a smirk, poking your cheek teasingly, which had you playfully batting at his chest and burying your blushing face into his chest. You whining out his nickname, "Moonyyy!", all long and drawn out only caused him to laugh more. Once the two of you finally managed to stop giggling and calm down, you went back to simply snuggling each other, sighing as you were held in each others arms.

"I love you, my prince~"

_"I love you too, my darling~"_

Moonjumper silently wished at that moment that he could stay by your side forever, the two of you happy and content. It felt so nice to finally speak his mind...by letting you know just how much he loved you.


	7. When He Thinks About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is pretty much just a short writing of Moonjumper gushing and fawning over you (like the massive dork he is-)
> 
> How cute!

_"Farewell, my darling! I hope to see you again~"_

It always pained Moonjumper to see you leave him. Parting was such sweet sorrow, after all. But even then, it was worth it to see the expression on your face as he took your hand daintily and place a small, tender kiss atop it. He grinned at you, his aura seemingly a tad mischevious and smug, showing off the rows of sharp teeth that he usually kept hidden. To anyone else, it would have been seen as intimidating. But with you, it only seemed to highlight the charming features of his kindly face. As you withdrew it made him slightly sad, missing the feeling of your warmth already, wanting nothing more than to pounce on you and hug you close to him, begging you to stay. But, he wasn't one to keep you in Subcon any longer than you had to be, and he let you leave his home while waving you goodbye in a polite manner.

His princely persona lasted until you were out of sight.

Once he saw you were gone, the grin on his face turned into something more lovestruck, as he placed his hands over his heart and smiled. Little glowing, red hearts, the ones that Moonjumper usually had to hide out of your sight, were free to float around his head in plain sight. He started floating upwards. Up, up, up in a slow spiral, a trail of magic hearts following. He hummed the tune to one of his beloved love songs, until he started to sing it under his breath...

_Darling, I love you, more than words can say  
I wish to hold and cherish you each day  
How I long for the day when you'll never go away  
I long for you to be mine, be mine~_

He flew gracefully in the air, humming and singing his little song to his heart's content. He eventually floated up to one of his hammock, sitting himself in it as he continue to sing, to blush, to dream and to think of you...

_I long for your kiss, for your embrace_  
To see that lovely smile upon your face  
I wouldn't want to be in any other place  
I only want to be yours, be yours~ 

He finished his song by falling backwards slowly, his head now resting peacefully on a pillow. He grabbed another pillow and wrapped it in his arms, squeezing its softness, pretending it was _you_ he was hugging. Oh, how he would just love to litter you with affection. To kiss your hand gingerly, before trailing his kisses up your arm and to your face. He sighed at the thought of you giggling at such a display of affection. Oh, how he would simply _melt_ at such a cute sight! How he would just love to hold you in his arms, touching the cheek of that beautiful face of yours...before leaning in closer and, perhaps...kissing you once more-

Moonjumper let out a slightly embarrassed squeal at the thought, burying his face into the pillow to muffle his flustered giggles. Oh, how he would love, love, _love_ to show you such affection! And if you returned it to him? Goodness, he'd be nothing but putty in your hands. And while his eyes started to droop, the sweet, sugary thoughts lulling him to sleep, he decided that maybe, just _maybe,_ he would build up the courage to ask if he could give you such affection...

The thought brought a silly grin to his face and a blush to his cheeks, as he happily drifted off to sleep.


	8. Oh, How I Adore You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think, for whatever reason, that you're not pretty or good-looking? Moony's here to tell you otherwise with some good ol' affection and praise!

Moonjumper loved you.

There wasn't a single thing he _didn't_ love about you! Your personality, the way you expressed yourself so freely when you were around him, made him smile. Your laugh, even if you found it "goofy" or "silly", filled his non-beating heart with joy. Your eyes, ones so colorful and beautiful that he could get lost in them for hours. Your hair, with such a magnificent color he could admire while combing through you locks with his claws. Any and every little detail about you, even ones that you never really noticed yourself, he admired about you.

Which is why he was so surprised when you asked him this question:

"Moony? Do you think I'm pretty?"

Your question took him by complete surprise, with him blinking at you dumbly. Of _course_ he did? Why _wouldn't_ he? And what prompted you to ask such a question?

 _“Of course I do, my darling!"_ he said to you, reassuringly, taking your hands in his. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Well..." you averted your eyes from him for a moment, biting your lip. He could see the hesitation in your eyes, and silently prompted you to go on by squeezing your hands in his grasp gently. "It's just that...you're royalty. You're incredibly handsome, witty, smart, and overall you're just very...nice." Moon, while he found himself absolutely flattered by your compliments, was confused as to what him being royalty had to do with anything. "But...I'm not. I mean, appearance-wise, I don't even _compare_ to you." you laughed, a bit forced, though your laughter died down as soon as you saw Moon staring at you, shocked. How could you say such a thing about yourself? Did you really not think of yourself as beautiful as he saw you every day of his (after)life?

If so, he promised to himself that he was going to change that.

 _"Sweetheart-"_ Moon started, letting go of one of your hands to caress your cheek softly, your gaze fixing on him. _"Do I not tell you everyday that I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met?"_ he said with an overall serious tone, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling as your cheeks quickly turned pink with blush, with you nodding shyly. _"Well now, do you think I would say such a thing if it wasn't true?"_ he asked you again, awaiting your answer this time, before you briefly shook your head. _"Exactly! I mean it, my love, when I say I love you, and that includes_ all _of you. Because not only are you absolutely gorgeous on the outside...you have a lovely personality as well, my dear~"_ his forehead bumped against yours, with him giving you the sweetest smile in the world, one that was filled to the brim with his admiration for you. You blushed, giggled even, holding his hands tighter...which suddenly gave Moonjumper an idea.

 _"Darling? May I?"_ Moonjumper pulled away from you suddenly, holding up one of your hands up higher to his face, waiting for you before going any further. The blush on your face seemed to deepen slightly, and he smiled at this, giving you a knowing grin. You shyly managed to say "Go ahead", and Moon's grin seemed to grow larger, before lifting your hand up and turning it over...

Moonjumper kissed the palm of your hand, a sweet and tender kiss...before doing it again. And again. He trailed his kisses down from the palm of your hand to your wrist, before slowly kissing his way up your arm, humming contently. In between kisses he praised you, saying how lovely you were and how much he adored you, before continuing his kisses once more. He looked up at you once he got closer to your shoulder, checking to see if you were okay with this, before you nodded for him to continue. He smiled, kissing your shoulder, before leading up to your neck... His kisses lingered there for a moment, with him delighting in how red your cheeks were turning, before he continue to kiss up to your cheek.

He then paused, taking a moment to cradle your face in his hands, sighing happily. Your faces were so close to each others, you took the opportunity to nuzzle the spot where his nose would be...before the two of you leaned in closer to close the gap between you. Moon hummed into the kiss blissfully, with both of you closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around each other. Passionately, both of you tried to confess your full feelings to one another in that moment, before eventually breaking away for air, the both of you still smiling. You giggled, Moon joining you as well, before you both took a moment to just gaze into each other's eyes lovingly, the both of you saying "I love you" without even uttering a single word. Oh, how Moonjumper wish such a moment could last forever! 

But...judging from your sudden smirk, looked like you had other plans.

"Alright, Princey...now it's _your_ turn~" you chuckled, mischief in your eyes. And before Moonjumper even had time to ask what you meant, or even say the words "Uh oh", you pulled at the collar of his jacket, pulling him down with you as you fell backwards onto the hammock. Moon let out a surprised yelp as he fell on top of you, which quickly dissolved into embarrassed squeaks...before turning into relaxed humming, "smooching" noises suddenly filling the air. Moonjumper was practically melting in your arms, as you kissed his face repeatedly, over and over, even going back to kiss his lips once more...

Needless to say, if you ever needed a reminder of why you were beautiful, Moonjumper was more than happy to give you one!

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you all! ♥)


End file.
